


I'll Be There For You ('Cause You're There For Me Too)

by Soliloquy3000



Series: Umbrella Academy Avengers AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, He gets better, He might also get better (I don't know), Hurt Tony Stark, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is an Asshole, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy3000/pseuds/Soliloquy3000
Summary: A series of one shots for my previous Umbrella Academy Avengers AU. Mostly Peter centric, but send me requests and I'll see what I can do! Take place both in their childhoods and their times as adults.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Bruce Banner & Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Umbrella Academy Avengers AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908733
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. The One Where Tony Understands Peter

Out of all the Starks, there were three black sheep that lived in the herd: Peter, Bruce and Wanda. All three were different, as Wanda had no powers, and Peter and Bruce were both terrified of theirs.

Steve, Tony, Natasha and Stephen had a bit of a group. They were considered the top dogs, Howard's favorites, the most powerful. One, Two, Three and Five.

Stephen never partook in too much of the ragging they liked to do. He considered himself above all of that. Plus, he prefered Wanda, Peter and Bruce over Tony, Natasha and Steve.

Peter, Bruce and Wanda had their own little group. Tony would never admit it, but he was jealous of the three of them. They had their own secret handshake, and they called themselves the "Evens Club". Wanda was let in because the word even was in Seven. Tony wondered if they would let him in if he asked. He was Number Two, after all.

It wasn't only those things that made Tony jealous. It was the little things. Wanda, Peter and Bruce crawling into each other's beds to soothe nightmares, Peter and Bruce sitting with Wanda while she played her violin, Bruce reading out loud to Wanda and Peter, all three of them laughing at the ridiculous questions Peter asked, Wanda and Bruce letting Peter grab their hands whenever he needed reassurance that they were alive.

Peter even let Wanda paint unicorns on his nails. When Howard shot Peter his usual scathing glare and question of, "Why do you have that on your nails, Number 4?", Peter simply smirked and said, "Like it, Daddy? One of my best friends painted it." And Tony knew that Peter had gotten thrown in the mausoleum again, but Wanda had looked so overjoyed at Peter referring to her as one of his best friends that Peter didn't complain. Tony watched all this from his steady perch.

Steve, Tony and Natasha liked to pick on the self-proclaimed "Evens Club". But that proved to have its own complications. Wanda teared up very quickly, and they were left feeling reluctantly guilty when they'd meet up in Tony's room and hear her sobbing into Peter's shoulder through Tony's wall. They didn't want to risk picking on Bruce, for whenever they went a little too far Bruce's eyes would glow green, and they'd be reminded that Bruce wasn't the only one in his head.

That left Peter. Sweet, innocent, naive Peter, who'd let them call him weak, and let them make fun of how useless his power was, and would even laugh along if he thought that it was a good insult. Peter, who'd laugh along if it was him being insulted, but would flare up in protective mode whenever Bruce or Wanda were dragged in. Peter, who could even make Stephen, arguably the most serious and Howard-like of them all, laugh with his running commentary.

Tony had remembered eavesdropping on Peter, Bruce and Wanda one night. He and his gang had already done their usual of derising Peter, claiming how he should've been Number 7, because even Wanda was more useful than him. Wanda had flinched, heavily, but Peter simply grabbed her hand and said, "Seven is my favorite number. Four isn't even on the top 10 list of numbers that I like."

Wanda had smiled at that. Bruce, on Peter's other side, snorted and asked, "You have a list?"

Peter turned to Bruce and asked in that same tone, "You don't?"

Tony remembered hearing Bruce ask Peter that night, "Why don't you fight back? They go way too far with you and you know it."

Peter had paused for a moment before saying, softly, Tony had to strain to hear it, "They need to laugh at something, Brucie. This place would be a literal hole of depression if no one laughed at anything. And I make fun of myself enough that them making fun of me has no effect. And I'd rather they make fun of me than make fun of you two."

Tony wondered what it was like to have a friend like that. To have someone care for you so deeply that they were willing to let themselves be belittled and torn apart so you'd be left alone.

It all came to a head when Tony couldn't sleep one night. Howard had taken Peter out for his special training. Bruce and Wanda had paled dramatically, but Peter tried to smile at them. It came out looking more like a grimace.

Tony couldn't get Bruce and Wanda's faces out of his head. They kept him up. He stayed up, contemplating what had them so scared until he heard a car pulling up and Howard stepping out, Peter in tow. Tony was just about to ignore, when he took a closer look at Peter. He had scratches all over his arms, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were trained on something that only he could see. Howard had simply snapped at the boy to go to bed. Peter had sluggishly made his way into the house. Tony quickly ducked, hoping that Howard wouldn't spot him.

He watched Peter climb up the stairs at an astonishingly slow pace, mumbling under his breath and pressing his hands over his ears. He stumbled into his room, where Tony could hear his sobbing echoing through the wall. A few minutes later, Tony heard two doors opening and Peter's sobbing was suddenly muffled as though he was sobbing into someone's shoulder. He could hear Bruce murmuring gently, and Wanda hastily pulling her violin out of its case and playing softly, the melodious tone distracting Peter from whatever had him in that state. Tony didn't sleep that night. He doubted the three in the room next to him did either.

That morning, Tony kept sneaking glances at Peter. His eyes were swollen and his hands kept twitching, as though warding off something only he could see. Steve and Natasha kept whispering to each other, things that Tony didn't want to know, Stephen had his nose buried in a book, and Bruce and Wanda kept trying to touch Peter, whether it was a simply pat on the back, or a hand over his knee. Tony's curiousity was peaked.

That day, during their half hour break, Tony asked Natasha to do something very odd. "Nat, can you Rumor me into seeing what Peter sees?"

The redhead shot him a strange look. "Why do you want to do that?"

Tony faked a smirk. "I want to see how much he overexagerrates."

Natasha laughed, before walked up to Tony and gearing herself. " _I heard a rumor that you can see what Peter sees for five minutes._ " She grinned and strutted out to find Steve. "Let me know how much we need to add on to Petey's normal torment after this."

Tony didn't answer. At first, he scoffed. Because nothing changed. Everything was exactly as how it was before Natasha's rumor. There was no difference between what he saw and what Peter saw.

That's what Tony thought at first.

Then someone, no something, walked by his door. Tony couldn't recognize him, but still froze at the horrifying sight in front of him. The man's stomach was cut open, and his guts were bleeding out on the floor. Tony froze for about two seconds, before he started to scream. Another one appeared behind it. This one had a hole in its head, and was leaking brain on the floor. They came into his room. Tony grabbed his knives, but knew deep down that they were already dead, and the knives would do nothing.

It was the worst five minutes of his life. More and more desecrated corpses came into his room, and Tony could do nothing but hole up in a corner and whimper.

Then, his door banged open, and he tried to look through the hoard of cadavers to see who it was. Tony continued to scream. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around him. Tony flinched until he saw the familiar blue sleeve of their uniform, and he clutched whoever it was desperately.

It was Peter. Peter wrapped his arms around him tightly and kept repeating, "Calm down, you're fine, they're not here for you, they're here for me, calm down . . ."

Eventually, the ghosts all vanished. Tony looked up from Peter's shoulder to cautiously peer around his room. He could see Bruce and Wanda at the door, looking at him concernedly. And wasn't that the punch, right there? Tony treating them so horribly, only to have them be so concerned about him?

Peter, realizing Tony couldn't see them any more, let him go and stood in front of him, crossing his arms and tilting his head, looking unimpressed. "You done trying to steal my power?" It would've been intimidating if Tony hadn't found that Peter looked adorable like that.

Tony finally spoke up, voice cracking, "Is that what you see? All the time?"

Peter froze. Bruce pursed his lips and Wanda looked sympathetic. Peter shrugged after a moment. "Yeah, something like that."

"Jesus," Tony breathed. "That must suck."

Peter shrugged again. "It is what it is."

No one said anything for a moment. Then, Peter clapped his hands, startling everyone. "Well, Tones, if you need anything, I'm right next door." He was about to simply get out, when Tony called out for him to stop. He froze only for a moment, but that was enough time for Tony to wrap his arms around Peter tightly. No wonder Peter was always so loud and obnoxious, no wonder he sat and listened to Wanda play, no wonder he needed reassurance that the people around him were alive.

Tony was a whole head taller than Peter, so he pressed his cheek to Peter's curls and drew him closer. Peter froze, clearly having no idea how to react. He tentatively reached over and patted Tony's back awkwardly. "There, there," he said, shooting a confused look at Bruce and Wanda, who looked just as befuddled. "It'll be okay. Just don't try to use my power. It ain't exactly a party in my neck of the woods, if you know what I mean."

"It'll be better, Petey," Tony mumbled, the nickname rolling off his tongue before Tony could think about it. "I promise."

Bruce and Wanda were both smiling, albeit a little sadly, but they were still smiling so Tony would take it.

Tony could feel Peter smile into his chest, and curl a little more surely into him. When they finally broke apart, Peter had his normal grin on his face, and Tony was still blinking tears out of his eyes. Bruce, Wanda and Peter all exchanged looks, before Peter clapped Tony on the shoulders. "Tony, we'd like to invite you to the Evens Club."

"Wh-what?" Tony asked, cursing in his head at the reappearance of his stutter.

Bruce walked over and clapped Tony on the shoulder. "Yeah, we have an opening in the ranks. We were going to give it to Stephen, but you fill the quota a little better than him." Wanda giggled and nodded in agreement.

Tony looked at the three of them in shock. Then, he couldn't stop a wide grin from spreading on his face. "I'd be honored to join."

Peter beamed, and he, Wanda and Bruce dragged Tony off to Peter's room, which was their meeting room. Upon entering, Tony could see why. Peter had his room filled with fluffy blankets and pillows, and had sunlight streaming through his windows. It was so bright and lively, an extreme comparison to his dark and dull room.

Wanda sat down and shyly offered to teach him the handshake. Peter and Bruce were curled up together on Peter's bed, Bruce with a book open and Peter glancing at it every so often, asking ridiculous questions every so often that made everyone laugh.

Even after he leaves the Academy and makes a life, Tony would still remember that moment as the happiest moment of his life.


	2. The One Where Steve Doesn't Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve works hard. Steve puts effort in his training. Steve does what Dad wants him to.
> 
> And yet he still can't understand why Peter is Howard's favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the prompt was from Andygo34, and it was this:  
> I loved this, I have something you can say that is kind of a request, well, could you do a chapter that focuses on Howard and Peter's relationship? I mean, I know they have a shitty family relationship, but I would like, for example, something like that where Peter is Howard's favorite, even though his "best battle dogs" are Steve, Nat, Tony and Stephen, and for that reason is that he's so determined that Peter learn to better control his powers, I mean something like that would be illogical and unlikely considering how Howard is, but the truth is that Peter is my favorite character and I love to imagine him as Howard's favorite. Of course, if you can't, don't like it or don't want to, that's fine, no problem for me.  
> PD:Also, as additional information, I might add that Steve knows that Peter is Howard's favorite, which makes him jealous because he's something he wants to be and that's why he's so mean to Pet. 👀❤
> 
> I can't fill it up with actual favoritism, because ol' Howie's too much of a dick, but I think I did a pretty good job with what I have to work with.
> 
> I'm sorry it isn't particularly long, but I only have so much to write with this.
> 
> Also btw they're like ten or so in this.

Steve didn't get it. He always followed orders, he always kept everyone in line, he always worked hard.

Yet Peter was the one who got attention.

Peter was the one who got extra training sessions.

Peter was the one who was allowed to get extra sleep after those training sessions.

(Steve ignored the haunted look in Peter's eye. He ignored the sobs that echoed through the hallways, the concerned look Wanda, Bruce and later Tony got whenever Peter had his training sessions.)

Peter was the one Dad paid the most attention to.

Steve didn't have too much for his training. His power was super strength, so the majority of his training consisted of lifting heavy things and seeing how far he could throw them. Even when he did everything Dad asked, he never got that look Peter got whenever he made some progress with his power.

And the progress was an exaggeration. It was more of Peter didn't scream as much in the mausoleum. That was enough progress to warrant that look borderlining pride in Howard's eyes. That was enough to get a break in the morning.

That was enough to be Dad's favorite.

(Steve ignored that time after Tony asked Natasha to Rumor him into seeing what Peter saw, and came into dinner that day looking utterly haunted. He ignored how Tony looked at Peter sadly)

Steve didn't get it. What did he have to do in order to make Howard proud of him.

They were in the middle of lessons that day. It was math, something that Steve wasn't good at. Tony, Bruce, Stephen and Peter were the ones that excelled in math. Peter pretended he was stupid sometimes, though. He'd ask Wanda for help.

(He ignored how much Wanda smiled when Peter would go to her for help, even though he definitely knew how to do it himself)

Mom was teaching them. She was always gentle with this, taking her time in explaining concepts to Steve and Natasha, gently helping Tony through his stuttering, laughing at the jokes Peter cracked.

Maria assigned them seating. He was next to Natasha, Tony was next to Bruce, Peter was next to Stephen and Wanda was alone. Wanda was always alone. At least until Peter went to sit next to her, "asking for her help."

(He ignored how the only times Wanda ever smiled was when Peter was around)

Dad came in that day. "Number 4," he said sternly.

Peter immediately paled, though he tried to hide it with his normal smile. "Yes, Daddy?"

Dad scowled at the name. "You have a personal training now. Come with me."

Peter took a shaky breath, and smiled reassuringly at Wanda when she clutched his hand. "I'll be fine, Wandie," Peter said quietly. "Just be ready to give me a concert tonight!"

Bruce looked even more concerned, but Peter simply waved him off and followed Howard out of the room. He squeezed Tony's hand on his way out.

Why did everyone look at Peter as though he just got a prison sentence? They should of been jealous. He got so much extra training. He got so many opportunities to prove himself to Howard. Heck, everyone except for him, Natasha and Wanda got extra opportunities to prove themselves to Wanda.

(He ignored how Tony would either be shivering and soaking wet or weeping in relief after his training sessions, how Stephen would be literally flickering like a candle, how Bruce would be silent, his eyes still slightly green)

Steve was sitting near the entrance when Peter came back from his training. Father was looking slightly less off put than he normally did after Peter's training sessions. "Excellent work, for once, Number 4," Father said. "You may take the rest of the week off."

Peter was unresponsive as he numbly made his way back to the house. He didn't notice Steve, his eyes trained on something only he could see.

"What did you do?" Steve spoke before he could stop himself.

"Huh?" Peter asked, plastering a smile quickly on his face.

(Steve ignored how plastic the smile was, how it looked like two marionette strings were pulling the sides of Peter's mouth)

"What did you do to make Dad proud of you?"

Peter chuckled ruefully. "I accidently made the dead visible to him. Dad thinks I might be able to make them corporal."

Steve was disgusted at the sight of tears building in Peter's eyes. "What is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?" Peter answered.

(Steve ignored Peter's flinch, how his hands went to automatically wrap around him)

"How do you not realize how lucky you are? You get to make Dad proud."

Peter blinked tears out of his eyes and looked right at Steve. "You know what, Steve, I'd switch with you any day of the week." He started climbing up the stairs. About halfway, he stopped. "No, I wouldn't." Peter said all of a sudden. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Plus," Peter added, glancing at Steve. "You wouldn't last a day, Goldy."

Peter ran up the stairs before Steve could answer. A door slammed, and a violin's beautiful melody filled the hallways.

Steve didn't get it. How didn't Peter see how lucky he was?

(He ignored that nagging voice at the back of his head. _You wouldn't last a day, Goldy_ )

Howard would give up on Peter after a while, Steve thought to himself. He would give up on Peter, and Bruce, and Tony, and Stephen and even Natasha after a while. He'd given up on Wanda years ago.

And when he did, Steve would still be here. Waiting for that look of pride that he would never recieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sudden appearance of angst surprised me, ngl. Steve's pretty easy to hate at the beginning, but you can see who he really is at the end: a little boy who wants his father's approval. I'm hoping this gives a bit more context to why Steve is the way he is in the other story. Thanks for reading, feel free to tell me if this sucks in the comments :)


	3. The One Where Peter Takes the First Steps to Stopping the Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter got his hands on Wanda's book, the first thing he could think was of how lonely she sounded. Tony had been buying him dinner and McDonalds, and had started ranting about what an underhanded move that was. Peter hadn't known about it until Tony gave him his copy, claiming he was going to burn it anyways. Yet when Peter read, the first thing he felt was pity.
> 
> Excerpt: _Peter was always the kindest of our siblings. He was my best friend growing up. Who am I kidding, he's probably high and passed out in a seedy alleyway and he's still my best friend._
> 
> Two days later, he found himself in front of her apartment.
> 
> _"I read your book. You sound lonely. Need want a roomie, sis?" ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Wanda said she'd do anything for Peter? And how Peter said he was six months sober? And how Tony didn't stab Peter for mentioning Buce? This is those. I need to write this before I write the next chapter, or it won't make sense.

Peter hadn't heard of Extra Ordinary the day it came out. In fact, he'd only heard of it six months later. And he'd heard only heard of it because of Tony.

Tony and Peter had an agreement. They'd made it after the first time Tony had dragged Peter to the hospital after an OD. It was after Tony got kicked out of Police Academy. Peter only took small time drugs, aka joints, that wouldn't cause an OD, and Tony bought him food once a month. Bruce was overjoyed that Peter agreed to this.

Lately, Tony had changed the once a month to once every two weeks. He'd been antsy, and seemed to have a harder time letting Peter disappear. Peter was going to ask, but Bruce quickly cautioned against it. Tony had looked a little trigger happy that day.

Peter was slowly getting more and more concerned for Tony. Over one of their dinners, Peter finally broached the topic with him. "Hey, Tony, not that you're not my favorite living brother, but what's with the prolonged contact with yours truly?"

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Before you elaborate, know that I have a knife in my pocket."

"I mean, a couple hours a month used to be a bit much for you, but every two weeks? What's going on?"

Tony's eyebrow cocked higher. "Is it that hard to believe I find it refreshing to be around you?"

"Yes," Peter answered instantly.

"Fair enough," Tony muttered, rubbing his forehead. "It's because of what Wanda wrote in my chapter. . ."

"Wait, what?" Peter asked. "What chapter?"

"You don't know?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, 'cause this is the face of someone on the in!"

Tony sighed loudly and got up and left. "Don't move!" he yelled to Peter.

Peter looked at Bruce, who looked just as dumbfounded. "You wouldn't happen to know, would you, Brucie?"

"Nope," Bruce said.

Tony came back, holding a book with Wanda's face on the cover. "This came out six months ago," Tony said, tossing it to Peter. He caught it and traced his sister's face. "It's an _insider_ _view_ on our childhoods. Every dirty little secret, out in the open."

"Damn," Peter muttered. Honestly, Peter wasn't too pissed that Wanda wrote the book. Kind of proud, if anything. Bruce didn't appear to share this sentiment, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"There's bad things in there, Petey," Tony muttered quietly. "I don't even think you're in the mental state to read that. She freaking bad mouths Bruce and Stephen."

"I'm rarely in the mental state to read anything," Peter answered. "But that hasn't stopped me. Mind if I have this?"

"Sure," Tony grumbled. "I only keep it around because I need to get myself pissed off occasionally."

"Wanda did what?" Bruce finally asked, sounding vaguely ill.

"Wrote a book about us, weren't you listening?" Peter asked absently, turning the book over to read the summary on the back.

"Hey, Peter, can you ask Bruce something for me?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Peter said, still reading the summary. He was dyslexic, so it took him longer.

"Can you ask him what my real favorite Disney movie is?"

"It's Peter Pan. It's the only one he's seen," Bruce said, smiling sadly.

"He said it's Peter Pan. It's the only one you've seen. No idea why, I'm an Aladdin kinda guy myself," Peter translated, not fully paying attention.

Tony launched himself at his brother, wrapping his arms around Peter's smaller figure, pressing his face into Peter's shoulder and blinking the tears out of his eyes. "It's okay," Peter said, squeezing Tony back.

"Bruce has been looking out for you?" Tony questioned, his voice cracking.

"Of course he has," Peter said gently. "Do you really think I'd still be alive if it wasn't for him?"

"Hey, Bruce," Tony said, glancing in Bruce's vague direction. "Miss you, bro."

"Tell him I miss him, too," Bruce said, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"He says he misses you, too," Peter said softly. "He misses you a lot."

oOo

It took Peter two weeks to get through Extra Ordinary. It took Bruce three, because he couldn't stomach more than 20 pages a day (Peter bought and burned a copy for him, of course).

Bruce was pissed, reasonably so. Wanda talked about everything, from Natasha and Steve's _complicated_ relationship, to Tony's stutter and his flitting around through their gangs as kids, to Stephen's prickly nature, to Bruce's long lasting body issues, to Peter's descent into drugs. Peter wasn't sure how to feel. At first glance, one would feel kind of hurt, but if you took a closer look, you'd see that it was just a testimony to Wanda's loneliness.

Peter's chapter wasn't too bad. He'd always been closest to Wanda, growing up, followed by Bruce. Tony was third. Peter was with Wanda while she left sandwiches out for Stephen when he disappeared. Wanda had helped drown out the worst off the ghosts.

A particular chapter had caught his eye.

> _Peter was always my best friend growing up. Bruce was nice, and Tony was also decent when he joined, but Peter was always the one who was willing to rebel against our father enough to talk decently to me. Before he found drugs, I was always his first choice when the ghosts that haunted him were too much for him to deal with. It was the only time I was every anyone's first preference. It meant more to me than he'll ever know. He was my best friend. Who am I kidding? He's probably passed out in a seedy alleyway high off his ass and he's still my best friend. He certainly still acts like it. Sometimes I get weird little trinkets or pieces of candy shoved under my door, and I don't know of any other person who'd ever spare me enough thought to slip me a mini Skittles packet. He did it when we were kids, and I wish I could tell him how much I appreciate it now._

"Of course you take her side," Bruce muttered darkly. He and Peter were walking through alleyways. Peter hadn't told Bruce where he was going, and didn't intend to, because he knew Bruce would have issues. Tough luck, though.

"Didn't you read it closely?" Peter asked. "She sounded lonely."

"Maybe some loneliness would do her some good," Bruce said, his voice even darker than before. "Remind her of the concept of loyalty."

"Hey," Peter reprimanded gently. "No one deserves that. Not even Steve."

Bruce snorted, but what little humor Peter managed to gain was lost the minute Bruce saw where they were at. "No," he said the minute Wanda's apartment was in their line of sight.

"Yes," Peter said, walking around Bruce to get in.

" _No_ ," Bruce said, more insistent this time.

" _Yes_ ," Peter said, matching Bruce's tone. "I found this keychain and thought she'd like it." He held up a clear violin keychain.

"Peter I don't want to see her," Bruce pleaded, following Peter as he picked the lock to the entrance.

"Then don't come," Peter said, walking in. "You're dead, Bruce. The world's your scallop."

"Oyster, Peter. The world's my oyster." Bruce still followed Peter as he climbed up the stairways.

Peter smiled fondly at Bruce's spirit trailing after him. "Don't worry about little ole me, Brucie," Peter said. "I won't be alone. I'll be with Wanda."

"That's what worries me," Bruce muttered, not quitting trailing after Peter.

Peter rang Wanda's doorbell. She opened the door cautiously. "Peter?" she breathed.

"Hey, Wanda." Peter grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Wanda asked, seeming to be trying not to get her hopes up.

Peter fidgeted for second, before pulling out the violin keychain. "Saw this. Thought of you."

Wanda paled. "You read the book?" she finally whispered.

"Yeah," Peter said, smiling slightly. "Thought I hid that it was me sneaking you the good stuff."

"No one else would spare me that thought," Wanda whispered. "Why are you here?"

"You've said your piece. Now we can leave," Bruce said anxiously from next to Peter.

Peter ignored him and took a step forward. "I didn't find out about the book until after six months after you wrote it, and it kinda took me two weeks to read it. Dyslexia and all."

"And?" Peter could barely hear her.

Peter struggled to phrase what he was thinking for a second. "You sounded lonely," he finally said. "I was wondering if you wanted a roomie, sis."

Wanda didn't say anything for second. Then, she threw herself into Peter's arms. Peter stumbled before he caught her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Wanda pressed her face into Peter's shoulder and weeped.

Wanda thought that all her siblings hated her. Tony and Natasha certainly did. Wanda was so very elated to hear that her favorite brother still loved her. "Of course you can, Peter," she said through her tears. "Stay as long as you want."


	4. The One Where Six Finds His Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six didn't know who he liked. Not One, with his unwavering loyalty, or Two with his hatred of everything, or Three with her inability to take when she didn't get her way, or Five with his snootiness.
> 
> Maybe Four (and Seven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this takes place before they got names, so everyone's going by their numbers. In case you forgot: Steve is One, Tony is Two, Natasha is Three, Peter is Four, Stephen is Five, Bruce is Six and Wanda is Seven.

Six didn't know why he liked Four so much. He wanted a best friend, but he didn't like anyone else. Not One, with his unwavering loyalty, or Two with his hatred of everything, or Three with her inability to take when she didn't get her way, or Five with his snootiness. Not Seven with her quiet acceptance.

No, no, not Four. Not Four with his contagious joy, or his understanding of Six's power, or his infectious laughter. 

(or how he made the Hulk calm down)

Not Four, who volunteered to stand under Two's targets, and snuck Seven candy, and didn't look at Six strangely when he admitted he was scared of his powers.

(not Four, who the Hulk was so uncompromisingly protective of)

Six decided he wanted to be friends with One. One was strong, and was liked by Dad, and would make him feel safe in his arms.

Six couldn't sleep one night. The whispering of bloodthirst and violence echoed in his head. He wasn't sure how to react. He heard Four's door open, and the sound of Four's steps and muted giggling followed. Six heard Four knock on Seven's door, and heard Seven whisper to him shyly. Six couldn't stop himself from opening the door slightly and sticking his head out to see Four and Seven wearing a jacket over their pajamas and Four showing Seven something in his hands.

"Four," Seven whispered when she saw him looking at them.

"What, Sevy?" Four asked absently.

"Six is right there."

Four turned to see Six standing there, staring at both of them silently. "We can't go anymore, Four," Seven said, sounding close to tears.

"Sevy, you underestimate your favorite brother," Four said, grinning at her before facing Six. "Now listen here, Six, there's two things you can do. A: You can go tattle on us to Dad, and live with the guilt of seeing us cry forever and ever." Seven giggled mutely. "Or, you can pull on a jacket and come with us."

"Where are you going?" Six whispered.

Seven smiled at him shyly. "The coffee shop right across from home. Four said he took some money from Dad."

"Don't look at me like that!" Four whined when Six glared at him disapprovingly. "It's for a good cause."

"Which is?" Six asked, his lips twitching reluctantly.

"Our happiness!" Four proclaimed, throwing his arms around Seven and kissing her forehead dramatically. "It's not like Herr Stark's gonna do it."

Six really wanted to go. "Let me get my coat," he said, running inside, Four's delighted squealing and Seven hissing at him to be quiet his accompanying noises. When Six came out, Four wrapped an arm around him and Seven and led them to the fire escape. "Howie closed it up, but my friend Bryce opened it," Four whispered to him. "Bryce is dead, btw."

"Four, why do you talk weird?" Seven rolled her eyes as she swung down the fire escape.

"Cause it's fun," Four said, swinging after her.

Six looked at the fire escape nervously. "Come on, Six!" Four yelled. "It's fun, trust me!"

Six took a deep breath, grabbed on to the fire escape and slid down. Four and Seven grinned at him when he came down. "Fun, right?"

"Sure," Six answered, his heart still racing from the drop. Four wrapped an arm around each of them and led them to the shop, babbling cheerfully.

When they got there, Four grinned when he saw Five sitting at a table, sipping coffee mutely. "Fivey!" he squealed, running over to him and hugging him. Five must've been in a good mood, because he let Four hug him for thirty whole seconds before swatting him off. "How'd you know we'd be here?"

"You're not very good at being quiet," he said dryly. He smiled faintly at Six. "I see you've dragged Six with you."

"Six never had a donut. Can you believe it?"

"Why didn't you grab One then?"

"You make it sound like One won't go squealing to Ol' Howie."

Wanda giggled before grabbing Peter's arm and dragging him to the donut displays. "Come hither, Six, and let Uncle Four teach you of the wonders of the delicacies that are donuts," Four said in a haughty accent, making Seven giggle harder and Five snort into his coffee.

Six grinned too and followed Four and Seven to the selection. "What's your favorite?"

"I like lemon, but Four likes chocolate," Seven said. Four nodded enthusiastically.

"Six, I think you'd like the St. Patrick Day special," Four said innocently. "The colors make your eyes pop." Seven hit his shoulder and Five rolled his eyes.

"Screw you," Six mumbled under his breath, smiling reluctantly when Four burst into giggles. "I think I want the same as you, Four."

"Hello, Leo, we'd like two lemons, two chocolates, and three, wait," Four muttered. "FIVE, DO YOU WANT HOT CHOCOLATE?"

"NO!" Five yelled back.

"Three hot chocolates, please," Four shot a charming smile at the waiter.

"Alrighty, that's $12.38," Leo said, smiling fondly when Four slammed a twenty.

Four smiled at him and Seven as Leo got their order. "You know, the old lady who works here said the donuts are magical."

"Really?" Seven asked, smiling indulgently. "Did she say why?"

"Yes, actually, Sevy," Four said at her. "She said it was because they put real sparkles in it!"

"Four, there's no way eating real sparkles is good for you," Six snorted.

"But it's so pretty!" Four pouted.

"So is paint. You wouldn't eat paint would you?" Five asked. Four didn't say anything. "Four repeat after me right now: I will never eat paint."

Four pouted more. "I will never eat paint," he said sulkily.

"Good." Five went back to sipping his coffee.

"Here you go," Leo said, handing Four the three donuts and three steaming cups.

"Thanks, Leo!" Four grabbed the bag and one of the cups. Six and Seven grabbed the other two cups and sat with Five. "Here we go!" Four said happily as he handed a lemon to Five and Seven, before giving the other chocolate to Six and taking a big bite out of his own. "Mmmmmm," Four said dreamily.

"Try it, Six," Four said eagerly. Six looked across to see Five and Seven already biting out of their donuts. Six shrugged and took a bite out of his.

"Mmmmmm," Six couldn't stop his moan. The donut tasted nothing like the bland stuff Dad gave them at every meal. "This is so good."

"I know!" Four exclaimed, reaching over and sipping his hot chocolate.

Six tried his and shuddered at the warmth that echoed through his body.

They ate and drank in silence, perfectly content to enjoy the food in each other's company. They got up when Five said they should probably go back. Four, Five, Six and Seven all threw out their trash and went home. When they were near the fire exit, Five grabbed his and Seven's hand and teleported them to the hall in front of their rooms. He disappeared and came back with Four a second later. "Try and get some sleep," was all he said before he disappeared into his room.

Four kissed Seven's forehead dramatically when Seven waved them goodbye and went into her room. "So, Six," Four said, turning to him. "Will you be joining us on out next adventure?"

Six grinned widely. "Duh, I am!"

Four grinned and hugged him. "Glad to hear it. I guess we should get some shut eye now."

Six grabbed Four's arm before he disappeared. "Can you - ?" He gestured with his arms, not sure how to phrase it.

Four understood. He smiled at Six fondly before following Six into his room and cuddling close with him under the covers. Six wrapped his arms around Four's smaller frame and relished being close with another human being.

He thought it would be One's strong arms that would give him this safety.

Turns out all he needed was Four's wiry frame in his arms.

The Hulk rumbled its approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Steve/Bruce, btw. That line with Steve's arms was just Bruce being touched starved, not a crush or anything.


	5. The One Where Natasha Finds Out What She's Capable Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha got the basics of her powers. She didn't realize how far it could go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for Natasha abusing her powers, and I do say in the intro to the first part that Natasha does abuse her powers, so this is going a little deeper into that. Let me know if I need to post any trigger warnings or smth.
> 
> This takes place after Stephen runs away, so he's not in this, don't @ me pls. Hope you like it!

Natasha loved her powers. They were an all-access pass to whatever she wanted. One Rumor, and Wanda would stop playing. One Rumor, and Tony would stop banging around in his room that doubled as a workshop. One Rumor and Peter would turn down his music that was always blaring.

One Rumor and Steve would pay attention to her for an entire afternoon.

Natasha wasn't sure how far it could go. How far it would go. She found out one day during free time, when Peter was chattering up a storm next to them.

Steve was with her, and Natasha knew that she only had a few moments before he went chasing after Dad, desperate for his attention, and he'd leave Natasha out in dust, _alone_ , and her temper snapped. She stormed over to Peter's room, where Bruce, Wanda and Tony were all sitting with him.

(Why did everyone love Peter so much?)

( _Why didn't they love her that much?_ )

" _I heard a Rumor you couldn't talk for a long time_ ," she half snarled. Peter's eyes glowed, but nothing happened. Peter gazed at her, wide-eyed, and Natasha stomped away the guilt that pooled in her chest at the hurt look in his eyes.

"LA LA LA LA," Peter trilled. "Still works!" he cheered.

(The hurt look was still in his eyes)

Steve was standing by Peter's door when Natasha came out, leaning against the wall. "Come on," she grumbled, dragging him into her room and slamming the door shut.

When the bell rang, Steve half ran out, desperate to be first to the table, yet another ploy to get Dad to like him. Natasha rolled her eyes and walked out slowly. Tony grinned at her smugly when he saw her walking out alone. "Your puppy run to another master?"

"Shove it," she growled. She felt hurt that ever since she'd Rumored him to see what Peter's powers were like, he'd stuck to him like glue. She used to like him, but not enough to try and Rumor him back to her and Steve. At least now she got Steve's undivided attention.

In all her misery, she forgot about the Rumor. She remembered when Peter slipped on water that _wasn't there before she could've swore or Steve would've fell, too_ and tumbled down the marble stairs.

"PETER!!!" Tony cried in fright, running down the stairs until he reached him, Bruce and Wanda on his heels. "Mom! MOM!!" Tony yelled, cradling Peter's head to his chest. Bruce looked sick, and Wanda was clutching his arm for comfort. Natasha stood frozen at the top, horror dawning on her face.

"It's alright, dear," Mom said soothingly. In her horror, Natasha hadn't noticed her arriving. "Your brother will be just fine." Tony let go of Peter reluctantly, stepping back and wrapping an arm around Bruce, who still looked sick.

Peter got some minor cuts and bruises.

The only major injury was a broken jaw, that required his jaw to be wired shut for six weeks.

oOo

No one said it, but Natasha knew everyone blamed her for the silence that descended over the mansion for the next six weeks. She could see it in Tony refusing to hold back on her during sparring, in Bruce's eyes flashing green whenever he looked at her, at Wanda's almost furious playing whenever she drew near.

Natasha felt guilt pool in her gut whenever she saw Tony and Bruce gently coaxing Peter to sip at the obviously nasty concoctions Mom gave to him, at Wanda filling the silences that Peter clearly despised with beautiful melodies.

While Natasha did feel bad, she couldn't deny the heediness of _power_ that she felt every time the words exited her mouth. The feeling she got when the other person's eyes turned white, and the undeniable triumph that ran in her veins when they did what she wanted.

It occurred to her at that moment, she could be the most powerful person in the world.

But then she'd see Peter's miserable eyes whenever he had to eat, she'd see Tony pacing nervously whenever he couldn't work into the late hours of the night and make sure he could shoot right, she'd see the panic on Wanda's face when she couldn't do the one thing she was good and she'd realize that while she could be the most powerful person in the world, it wouldn't be worth the misery it caused.

But there was one selfish desire she decided to allow herself. One final wish.

Steve came into her room that night, as usual, wearing his hair in its normal slightly gelled thing he had going on.

Natasha cupped his face in her arms and pulled his face close to hers, until their noses were touching. Steve immediately blushed. "I heard a Rumor," she murmured, feeling the usual high of power when his eyes glowed white. "that you loved me."

Steve's eyes slowly stopped glowing, but his gaze changed from fond to adoring. "Natasha," he murmured, eying her as though she was a goddess, and she _loved it_.

She instinctively pressed their lips together, feeling Steve's arms wrap around her waist and couldn't stop the victorious grin that crossed her face when he gazed at her wonderingly, as though he didn't know that something as beautiful as her could exist.

Years later, when Natasha would kiss a different man every day, and would tuck in a daughter from him into bed every time, she realized that there was a difference between wanting to be loved and wanting to be worshipped.

And she realized that she found out too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Klaus broke his jaw when he was a kid, and that was how discovered drugs, and I saw this as the perfect chance to spill how powerful (and slightly psychotic, but they're all fucked in the head).
> 
> Wow, I made Natasha into an attention whore. Jesus, did not intend for that to happen.


End file.
